pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Native Lands
A fan made area in Plants Vs. Zombies 2: It's about time Created by Aaxalae. Appearance To the left is a teepee that must be protected. The map itself has the two tile columns to the right of the middle 4 columns dirt brown, the middle 4 tile columns are covered in tall leaves, and the two tile columns left of the middle 4 columns are also dirt brown. In the background, you can see plenty of trees. The last line of defense, or the "lawnmowers" of this world are boulders propped up against sticks. The surprise attack is called "Ambush!" World mechanics You cannot place plants anywhere in the 4 middle tile columns. Just the 2 to right and the 2 to the left. So reverse plants are going to come into play here a lot. Zombies do not enter the stage from the right, instead, they rise up from behind the leaves 6 tiles away from your house and then proceed to go left like usual. There are many zombies though that come up 3 tiles away from your house and travel right to try and kill your other plants. World Items # After level 7, you unlock a note saying a huge wave of zombies are approching. # After level 8, you unlock the the key to the next world. # After level 14, you gain a permanent boost that reduces power up costs by 200 gold. # After level 16, you unlock endless mode called "The Great Divide." # After beating Dr. Zomboss on level 25, you get a trophy. Plants Poison a-pult: * A varient of the cabbage-pult that shots poison apples causing damage over time. * Damage: '''low initial damage. low poison damage. * '''Range: '''unlimited. one lane right. * '''Cost: '''100 * '''Plantfood: '''shoots out poison apples like the other (insert)-pults do when they recieve plant food. * '''Unlocked: '''day 2 Sprouter: * '''Releases a homing drone-like helicopter leaf that drops peas on zombies. * Damage: '''average. * '''Range: '''unlimited. all lanes and areas right, left, up, or down * '''Cost: '''150 * '''Plantfood: '''Releases 2 extra helicopter leafs that last for a limited time. * '''Unlocked: '''day 6 Reverse Pea: * '''Shoots a single pea to it's left. * Damage: average. * Range: '''unlimited. one lane left. * '''Cost: '''75 * '''Plantfood: '''releases a volley of peas. * '''Unlocked: '''day 10 Thisler: * '''Shoots 4 needles to it's left. * Damage: '''average (X4) * '''Range: unlimited. one lane left. * Cost: '''350 * '''Plantfood: '''shoots a volley of needles in a cone-like fashion that can spread to cover all 5 lanes. * '''Unlocked: '''day 16 Tri-Sprouter: * '''A variant of the sprouter that releases 3 helicopter leaves at once. * Damage: '''average (X3) * '''Range: '''unlimited. all lanes and areas right, left, up, or down. * '''Cost: '''400 * '''Plantfood: '''Releases 5 extra helicopter leafs that last for a limited time. * '''Unlocked: '''day 24 Bomb Sprouter: * '''A varient of the sprouter that uses firebombs instead of peas for area damage and more damage. * Damage: '''heavy (3/2 tile splash damage. splash damage deals 1/2 the normal damage) * '''Range: '''unlimited. all lanes and areas right, left, up, or down. * '''Cost: '''250 * '''Plantfood: '''releases 2 extra helicopter leafs that last for a short time. * '''Unlocked: '''premium. 80 gems. but it's a permanent offer. Zombies Native Zombie: * '''Your basic zombie * Health: '''average * '''Damage: '''average * '''Speed: '''average Native Cone Head Zombie: * '''The cone head varient for this world * Health: '''protected * '''Damage: '''average * '''Speed: '''average Native Bucket Head Zombie: * '''The bucket head varient of this world * Health: '''high * '''Damage: '''average * '''Speed: '''average Hunter Zombie: * '''Hangs around in the back to shoot at your plants * Health: '''average * '''Damage: '''low * '''Speed: '''creeper * '''Special: '''can shoot at your plants from 3 tiles away Shaman Zombie: * '''Heals nearby zombies * Health: '''high * '''Damage: '''average * '''Speed: '''average * '''Special: '''occasionally heals adjacent zombies for some of their health Reverse Native Zombie: * '''Travels the opposite direction in order to kill your other plants * Health: '''average * '''Damage: '''average * '''Speed: '''average * '''Special: '''starts off 3 tiles away from your house and travels right Tomahawk Zombie: * '''Travels the opposite direction in order to kill your other plants * Health: '''high * '''Damage: '''heavy * '''Speed: '''hungry * '''Special: '''starts off 3 tiles away from your house and travels right Zombie cheiftan: * '''A heavy forward zombie to wreak havoc on your plants * Health: '''mechanized (note that he is not actually a robot. He just has that level of health) * '''Damage: '''heavy * '''Speed: '''average Savage Imp: * '''The Imp unit for this world * Health: '''low * '''Damage: '''average * '''Speed: '''hungry Savage Gargantaur: * '''The Gargantaur unit for this world * Health: '''massive * '''Damage: '''massive * '''Speed: '''creeper Tyranical Totem: * '''Dr. Zomboss's vehicle for this level * '''Health: '''undying * '''Damage: '''massive * '''Special: '''can burn up random tiles destroying the plants on them and prohibiting any planting on that tile for a short amount of time * '''Special: '''moves up and down on the middle tiles Challenges Day 3: Don't use more than 15 plants Day 4: Bomb Sprouter is a given plant for you to try out. (you can't keep it though, unless you buy it) Day 5: There are flowers on the 8th tile column from your house. Don't let the zombies trample your flowers Day 9: Mini game: use crazy dave's special abilities to defeat the zombies Day 13: Don't plant on the mold colonies. 1st and 2nd tile columns from your house Day 16: Mini game: use crazy dave's special abilities to defeat the zombies Day 20: Protect tri-sprouters. 7th tile column from your house. middle, upper middle, and lower middle rows. Day 22: Mini game: use crazy dave's special ablitiess to defeat the zombies Crazy Dave's speeches Day 1: Penny: User Dave, we appear to be in the 15th century. Crazy Dave: This is great. A breath of fresh air in the middle of these woods and we have lots of leaves. Penny: User Dave analysis indicates that those leaves aren't friendly... Crazy Dave: If you need me, i'll be making a leaf pile. Day 2: Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor, looks what i found. A pile of delicious apples. Penny: Don't eat them. Their composition suggests that those apples our poisonous. Crazy Dave: That's absurd. Who would want to eat poison apples? Day 4: Crazy Dave: What's the weather penny? Penny: Sunny with a chance of rain user dave. Crazy Dave: NO! Its sunny with a chance of bombs!!! Day 6: Penny: Those leaves are a real nuisance user dave. Crazy Dave: Our newest friend, the Sprouter, is perfect for this situation. Penny: User dave, your knowledge on plants is impressive. Maybe you're saner than i thought. Crazy Dave: I'm going to go make the leaf pile larger now. Penny: Forget what i just said. Day 7 end: Crazy Dave: Penny, i found something. Penny: It appears to be a piece of parchment user dave. Crazy Dave: Can i eat it? I'm parched. Day 8: Zomboss: You trespassed on our territory. Your brains are forfeit. Penny: According to my legal rights statute this is our yard and... Crazy Dave: Look out neighbor, a huge wave of zombies is coming! Day 8 end: Crazy Dave: Another key closer to finding that taco. Penny: And another world of possibilities user dave. Crazy Dave: But mostly the taco. Day 9: Crazy Dave: These powers make me feel powerful. Penny: They are indeed powerful user dave, but they come with a cost and a cooldown, so i suggest you use them sparingly. Crazy Dave: With great power comes great responsibility. Day 15: Penny: According to these readings user dave, you can use your powers easier. Crazy Dave: I'm stronger now. Penny: Yes user dave, but they still come at a price. Crazy Dave: With great power comes great responsibility. Crazy Dave: Why would i say that again? Because i'm crazy! Day 16 end: Crazy Dave: What is it penny? Penny: It's a totem for good luck user dave. Crazy Dave: Do you think it will help me find the taco? Day 20: Crazy Dave: Neighbor, those plants are in trouble. Crazy Dave: I almost forgot. Have you seen penny? Day 25: Penny: Have you seen user dave?! I've been looking for days and i can't find him anywhere! Zomboss: David has always been there for you. Giving you advice, letting you borrow his premium plants... Zomboss: I wonder, have you once thanked him. You are a terrible neighbor. Zomboss: And now because of your neglect, he is one of us. Penny: No, it can't be true. It just can't... Day 25: Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor, i finished that leaf pile and jumped right on it. Penny: User dave, thank goodness you're alive. Zomboss: Another time. Another place. I shall dine on david's brains. Zomboss: Until next time. Thanks to Itsleo20 for helping me with Crazy Dave's dialogue. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Aaxelae's Creations